A Miscalculation
by Sparks101
Summary: Claude's had calculated everything down to the last little detail but he forgot to take into account one issue that he was sure he didn't have to worry about and now it threatens to destroy his happiness. Spoilers for Golden Deer ending.
1. Chapter 1

This little story popped into my head after completing the Golden Deer route and not being satisfied with Claude's ending.

I don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

It had been 7 long years since the final battle with the Fell King Nemesis and Claude's dreams were well on their way to fruition. With him as the king of Almyra and Byleth the queen of the United Kingdom of Fodlan the long-established walls of separation were well on their way to crumbling. Everything had been going far better than he could have ever dreamed and he owed it all to his love. When they first met, he had planned to use her, he never imagined that he would end up falling for her and he was glad that he did. She was an incredible woman that always managed to surprise him and the fact that she made his dreams her own, made his heart swell for her more. She was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Despite wanting to spend every waking minute with her their positions wouldn't allow it and they forced to spend vast amounts of times apart. Claude love negotiations meetings with Fodlan as it gave them the perfect opportunities to spend time together; though the meetings were more often an excuse for Claude to meet his love and the meeting that day was one of those excuses. At first, he was able to have one meeting every month at the start of his reign but now it was becoming more difficult as people were starting to question the meetings, now he was lucky enough to get one about every four months or so.

He sat on his bed stretching with a smile never leaving his face but Byleth didn't sit, she instead, stared out the window that was before her. "Hey, what are you looking at? Come," Claude said patting the spot next to him but she never budged. "Oh, come one, what could be so interesting that it would divert your attention away from me?" Byleth remained silent and her attention never deviated. "Hey?" He called and the smile finally left his face. "What's wrong?"

Silenced settled over them and he was about to get up and go to her but she finally spoke, "Are you happy?" Her attention still remained on the window.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you happy?" she asked again and she still didn't turn to face him.

"Of course," he answered a bit hesitantly at the unexpected question. "How can I not be?" He added to help comfort her, or at least that's what he was hoping to do. "My dreams are on their way to becoming a reality and I have a magnificent woman, who loves me. I can't imagine a better life."

"I see." Her focused finally shifted from the window to the floor in front of her.

The silence returned. "And what about you?" he asked to disrupt the stillness. "Are you happy?"

Finally, she turned to face him and their eyes locked. "No." His heart sunk at her response and he quickly made his way over to her but she didn't allow it by taking a few steps to the side. "I never wanted to be a ruler. Being a professor was fantastic but a ruler…I feel trapped." He couldn't think of anything to say so all he could do was watch her as she took a few more steps away from him. "I could probably handle it…if I was allowed to have the one thing, I want…"

"What is it?! I'll get if for you!" He nearly shouted and their eyes locked, once again.

They stared at each other and he felt helpless under her gaze. "You," she finally answered after what felt like an eternity.

"W-what are you talking about? You already-," he fell silent at the small shaking of her head.

"So long as our positions remain, I will never truly have you." He was left speechless. He stared at her with a silent plea for answers. Sighing, she broke eye contact to stare at the door. "You are the leader of a proud and powerful kingdom, while I am the leader of a fragile one." That answer wasn't good enough, he needed more of an explanation but still couldn't find the words to express it. "If we were to marry than Almyra would swallow Fodlan and I can't do that to my people."

"I wouldn't allow that!" he shouted but as soon as those words left his mouth, he realized that here was very little he could do to stop such a thing.

Silence had one again settled over them. Claude remained rooted in place staring at her but with an unfocused vision, while Byleth slowly made her way to the door. She reached for the doorknob but stopped. "You and I both need to find partners soon…" He snapped to attention but was only able to mumble out a "Wha?". She gripped the knob but did not turn it. Starring intensely at the door she spoke, "In one month's time, I will be announcing my desire to find a suitable partner."

His heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces and yet he couldn't find the words to speak. Helpless all he could do was stare at her but she never looked at him. She pushed the door open and he wanted to call after her but the words were stuck in his throat. She took a step forward and his heart constricted and he managed to find a little strength to stumble forward but stopped when she did.

"Claude…" Whatever remained of his heart shattered at the anguish in her tone. She turned to face him and he could tell she was on the verge of crying. "No matter what, know that I will always love you." And with that she shut the door.

He stood there in a daze and after a few minutes of nothing happening he finally came to and collapsed onto the bed. He buried his face in his hands and laid there in silence. "If you love me, why are you so eager to run into the arms of another man?" he choked out.

* * *

I'll be honest, I'm not really sure where this story will be going or how long this story last but hey we shall find out together (hopefully…).


	2. Chapter 2

A month had past since that night and Claude had been praying for it to be one, big, terrible joke but it wasn't. True to her words Byleth announced to the world that she was looking for a marriage partner. In order to help with Claude's dreams, she would only take a partner from the neighboring countries; it was a wonderful gesture but it just sickened him.

Against his silent wishes he was forced into a meeting with all the nobles that had eligible sons. In two months', time Fodlan would be hosting a large ball so that all participating nations may officially unveil their prime candidate. It sickened Claude to his very core that he had to help choose someone to steal his love away. He needed to figure out how to keep his love for himself but the uncooperative nobles wouldn't allow him the time.

With his patience's nearing its end the king demanded that all potential suitors be presented in front of him for his final judgement. Quickly several young men were presented to him and it took all of his strength to not scowl at them. He walked in front of them, doing a quick overview of them, if any of them squirmed under his gaze they were immediately eliminated; after all his gaze was far less intimidating than hers, even though, hers had soften considerately over the years. The thought brought up a happy memory as he recalled at how some of his classmates were frightened by her at first. The pleasant feeling quickly vanished as he remembered what he was doing.

The schemer stared down at the few remaining men before him. It was so very tempting for him to choose the worse candidate and make Byleth realize just how perfect he was for her but he knew better. If Almyra sent a terrible candidate than she was sure to just choose someone from another nation. He wished he could sabotage all the other candidates but he knew that wasn't the real problem.

After a few minutes of questioning, Claude had reluctantly decided on a candidate. There were several complaints but the king's glare managed to quell them. Eagar to retire for the night he was about to leave when one of the nobles stopped him. Taking a deep breath, Claude turned to face the unwanted obstacle. "Now that Fodlan's queen has announced her engagement desires," Claude gritted his teeth but let the noble continue, "don't you think it is time that you should be considering taking a bride? My daughter-" Claude scoffed at the noble before storming out as elegantly as he could.

Just outside was Nardel, who was resting against the wall, not wanting to deal with anyone else the lord, continued on his way but Nardel had other plans and followed. Nothing was said between the two as they made their way to Claude's chambers. Claude grabbed his door's handle but stopped; he did not speak.

"You know kiddo," Nardel started after his liege did nothing, "it might be for the best that you take up a bride." Claude gave him a side ways glare. "What you two had going on couldn't last forever and she knows it." Claude looked back at his door and remained silent. "Taking a bride might help ease the pain."

There was silence again before Claude spoke up in a shaky voice, "I'm only here because of her…" He slowly turned the handle and the door creaked open. "How can I give her up?" And with that he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

I suspect that these chapters will not be very long.


	3. Chapter 3

The night of the ball came all too quickly and Claude had yet to figure out a way for him and Byleth to get marry. It was exceedingly frustrating; he had planned for everything but their marriage because they were already in love and he felt like it wasn't something he had to worry about. How could he have been so blind to such a massive issue? And how long did Byleth suffer alone before she came to her conclusion? He hated himself for his idiocy but self-loathing wasn't going to do him any good.

As the king of Almyra he was invited to the ball along with the candidate, Lindel, one of his younger cousins. Lindel was a bright and popular young man, who was a big help in building relations with Fodlan. Claude was grateful for his cousin but now he couldn't even bring himself to look at the other man.

The dazzling lights and soft music playing made for a fantastic mood for all but one. Claude stood off to the side avoiding everyone, while Lindel went about greeting and talking to as many people as he could. Everyone was waiting for Byleth to show up and the king prayed that she never would. His prayers would be ignored as the music stopped and the large curtains, on top the stairs, were pulled back to reveal her.

The queen slowly made her way down with a grace he had never seen from her before. Her dress was a humble grey with large sleeves that reminded him of her old outfit. It was a fairly simple dress with the exception of the large V slip in front that grabbed the attention of everyone that was attracted to her. It was a lovely dress that he would have liked to seen her wear but, in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to through his cloak over her and hide her away from all the unwanted gazes.

Lindel had made his way over to his king, while Byleth made her way down the steps. "She's even more beautiful than the last time I laid eyes on her," he mumbled.

"She's breath taking and all the stars are jealous of her," Claude corrected as he made his way over to the center of the room. He ignored Lindel's questions as he presented on and picked up speed when he noticed the younger man was trailing behind.

Just shy of reaching the bottom of the stairs, Byleth looked over the crowed. "I thank you all for coming her tonight," she began her speech with. As she spoke, she looked out over the room, until she made eye contact with Claude. He held her gaze and for a few moments before she closed her eyes and looked at everyone again, never to make eye contact with him again for the remainder of her speech.

In just mere moments of her speech ending she was surrounded by the more daring bachelors. All the chatting around her was silenced when a lone gloved hand broke through the crowd and everyone turned to face the culprit. Placing his other hand over his heart Claude gave a bow. "May I have the first dance your majesty?" he asked with all the charm he could muster. Hesitantly she softly placed her hand in his and he was quick to wrap his fingers around hers. He whisked her way to the center of the room, while addressing the others. "Sorry boys, but I'm first."

When they got into position the music started playing. At first, they danced in silence with Claude looking down at her and Byleth staring at his chin. "You look lovely tonight," he whispered and felt the slightest flinch from her. The silence persisted and he pulled her closer to him. "Why are you in such a rush?" The hand on his back gripped his cloak. "Why won't you let me figure out a solution?"

"Claude…," she weakly called his name and rested her head against his chest.

"Why?" All his emotions that he had been bottling up nearly spilled out when saying that one word. She was quiet as a mouse and his grip on her tightened. "Why?" he whispered again into her ear and she started to tremble. "Don't you love me?"

She pulled away from him to finally make eye contact and he was able to see the tears threatening to cascade at any moment. "I do love you," she choked out, "more than anything." The song came to an end and she pulled away from his now fragile grasp. Another dance partner was quick to snatch her away and he could do was quietly watch.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the ball passed by as a blur to Claude. All he could really recall was being passed off from one dance partner to the next, just like Byleth. His mind was filled with the image of her face on the verge of tears and how much of an asshole he was. He never doubted that she loved him for a second but his emotions got the better of him and he regretted it.

The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was apologize to her but that task was seemingly impossible. It seemed like everyone wanted her attention, which made perfect sense if he was being honest with himself, but it wasn't helping his emotional state at the moment. At his wits end, he snuck into her bed chambers as he was sure that would be the only place for them to be alone.

Despite him being in that room countless times, it still amused him to see how simple she kept it. She was a queen with vast resources at her hand and yet aside from a book or two nothing in that room felt personal. He made his way to her bed and stopped, he wasn't a stranger to spending time in it but it didn't feel right to sit on it so, instead, he sat in the chair near the window.

As if him sitting was her cue Byleth walked into the room with her eyes casted downwards. He watched her a bit, waiting to see if she would notice him and when she started to unlace her dress did, he finally clue her in to his existence by clearing his throat. She jumped and turned to face him and her arms protectively held up her dress. "Your senses must be getting dull if you didn't notice me," he half-heartedly teased.

"Claude…," she whispered his name and did nothing more.

Clearing his throat again he arose to his feet and watched her carefully. When she made no signs of doing anything, he took a step towards her and watched. He repeated those actions two more times, until he was within arm's reach of her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I wanted to apologize. My question was incredibly cruel." Her eyes started to water. "I know you love me." The tears that had been threatening to fall all those months ago, finally broke free and single tear slide down her cheek. He cupped her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tear but it was futile as another one was quick to replace it. "I…I just love you so much." The tears really started to fall after that.

"Claude," she cried out his name and she pressed her head into his hands.

Softly he placed a light kiss on her lips and after staring into each other eyes a bit he placed another and then another. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and her dress fell to her feet. In a haste he pulled off the little barriers that denied him from feeling her exposed skin-his gloves. It didn't take them that much longer for him to sweep her off her feet and to bring her to the bed.

The bright ray of sun that flittered through the gaps in the curtains, roused Claude from his peaceful slumber. He started up at the roof for a bit, taking his sweet time to awake as that had been the first good night sleep he had gotten since this whole ordeal started. Stretching, he sat up to notice that he was the only one in bed and that his clothes had been neatly folded and placed on the desk. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as after spending a night together he would always awake to her cuddling up against him. Silently he got dressed and left the room.

* * *

Well we have reached the point in the story where I'm kind of out of ideas and I still haven't really figured out away for them to be together. So bear with me, if my next few updates are not a frequent.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping out of Byleth's room and into an empty hallway left Claude more bothered than he would have liked to admit. He wandered around aimlessly until he spotted another royal, from some other kingdom, and his candidate. Not in the mood to deal with anyone, especially in flowery, political speech, he ducked into the balcony, he just passed, and waited for them to pass. Realizing that some fresh air might do him some good, he decided to stay for a bit.

When Fodlan wasn't at war it was a very beautiful country and so he enjoyed the scenery for a bit, until his yes glided down towards the gardens below. Resting in a gazebo was Byleth and someone else, who he couldn't make out; he figured she was enjoying tea with a possible candidate. It was a disgusting sight that he wanted to tear his eyes away but he was helpless.

Resting his head on the balcony he continued to watch. He remembered how she used to have a tea party for all of her students on their birthdays. A small chuckle escaped him as he recalled the look of shock she had when she learned it wasn't really such a common thing to do on birthdays but did them anyway as she really enjoyed them. Slowly his mind drifted back to reality and he wondered if she was enjoying herself.

"There you are!" a familiar voice said from behind. Claude slightly jumped before turning to face his intruder-Hilda and her husband, Lorenz. "You're in town and you don't even pay us a visit?"

"Though given the circumstance, I do not blame him," Lorenz responded.

"Oh…right…" Claude turned back to watching Byleth. "Just hurry up and propose already!"

Claude said nothing and gripped the railing. "Hilda…dear, it's not that easy," Lorenz said in a soft tone.

"And why not? We already know that they love each other. It was so obvious during the war."

The king listened for a bit as Lorenz tried to delicately explain but his wife wasn't having any of it. "Would you like to be apart of the Almyra empire?" Claude suddenly asked but he never tore his eyes away from his love, who was now waving her guest goodbye. His response was a confused, "huh". When Byleth was finally gone from his sights he half turned to his companions but didn't look at them, instead, he chose to stare at an empty balcony on the building opposite of him. "When two leaders of different nations marry or form a pact, they form a special kind of empire," he began to explain but continued to focus on that balcony. "It's usually supposed to be a union of equality, but however, the weaker nations always get swallowed up by the more powerful ones. In the end the citizens, of the weaker nation, are usually treated as second rate citizens. So…," he turned his head to properly look at Hilda, "are you ready to become a citizen of Almyra?" Saying nothing Hilda just looked down and he went back to starring at the empty balcony.

Silence settled over them for a bit before Hilda worked up the courage to speak again, "There must be a way. Surely you can think up some kind of scheme or something that would allow you two to be together?"

"Don't you think I've been trying?" he snapped and covered his face with one of his hands. First his sadness and now his anger? He was losing control over his emptions and he wasn't liking that. Giving a quick apology he made his way over to the door but stopped when Hilda spoke up again.

"Claude, Byleth deserves to be happy and I know the only way she will be is with you." Sighing, he gently closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Claude would have liked to spend the rest of his day in total solitude, fate, unfortunately, had other plans as Lindel was constantly at Claude's heel. The young man had been patient with his king during the ball, but was starting to feel like he was being cheated as Claude wasn't helping him at all, unlike the other kings or dukes with their candidates. Claude knew he needed to do better for his cousin but he just couldn't bring himself to help. If he was going to lose Byleth he would much prefer it be to someone that wasn't family.

After sharing some tips to Lindel, Claude retired to his chambers, in hopes of avoiding everyone, but his hopes were destroyed when he discovered Lorenz waiting and was in the middle of preparing tea. Fighting back a sigh the king sat down and greeted his guest. Silence was becoming a frequent guest in Claude's life, one he greatly detested. He tried to break the stillness with some simple conversations but was only given half-hearted responses, so he just drank his tea quietly.

The tea pot was emptied and the men still hadn't had a proper conversation. It was taking a great effort from Claude to not sight but with ever second that passed it was becoming harder and harder. "What do I owe this honor to?" he finally asked since it seemed like Lorenz had no intentions of talking. The other man didn't say anything, so Claude finally released the pent-up sigh. "It is nice to see you again old friend but I must admit I am feeling a bit under the weather and would like to retire for the night."

Lorenz shifted slightly but made no effort to get up, causing another sigh to escape from the Almyrian. Feeling restless Claude got onto his feet hoping it would be the motivation for Lorenz but all it did was seem to allow the man to sigh. Shaking his head slightly Claude walked over to the window and enjoyed the sunset for a bit.

"Lorenz did you need something?" Claude asked after a few more minutes of silence. He was still watching the sunset but with far less amusement.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling this to another nation's leader but…," the purple haired man spoke, grabbing the king's attention. "Her majesty, Queen Byleth, isn't very popular with the nobles in Fodlan."

Lorenz now commanded a hundred percent of Claude's attention. "But she's the Hero of Fodlan," he added if only to prompt the other man to continue.

"Yes, she is, and because of that the commoners love her but…," For the first time since the king entered the room did Lorenz look at him. "To the nobles from former Empire's territory she's the one, who destroyed their ambitions. For the former Alliance nobles, they are not very keen on following the orders of one leader. And as for the former Kingdoms', they are too focused on rebuilding to offer support or criticism." Claude said nothing as he leaned against the wall and took everything in. "And one big issue they all have in common is in her lack of lineage." The Alymrian absently nodded at that remark as it was an issue, he had always suspected would be a problem. "Before she became a professor, she had no real history or ties to anyone nations and they are using that as a critique against her leadership."

Claude still didn't say anything as he was to busy absorbing everything. "The reason for her sudden marriage proposal was because many wanted a noble…," he paused to find the right tone he wanted to address the last part with, "a 'proper ruler'." Claude still remained lost in thought so Lorenz continued. "But she has earned more of their ire by choosing to only marry someone outside of Fodlan." The king's tongue was still stilled but he did lock eyes with Lorenz. "I'm sure her condition is for you."

Nodding Claude got up and walked over to his guest, who was now on his feet. Extending his hands, the two shook while Claude spoke, "Now that I have a better understanding of the picture, I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something. Thank you, Lorenz."

Smiling the other man spoke, "You better. I didn't tell you such secretive information just so you could waste it. Don't make me regret my decision."


	7. Chapter 7

I got tried of writing angst so have some fluff.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Claude was in a good mood. Using the cover of the night he slipped away from his room and made his way over to Byleth's. Humming a tune, he pulled out a necklace that he kept hidden under all his clothing. It was a simple little chain with a ring attached at the end; the ring Byleth had given him several years ago. Given his position, he unfortunately couldn't wear the ring, so he wore it as a necklace instead, and Byleth had hers carefully tucked away for safe keeping but she always wore it when they were alone.

Freeing the ring from its chain, he held it up next to a window so that the moonlight could reflect off of it. It was a beautiful ring that brought him comfort during times of great stress. Carefully he put the ring in his pocket and gave his pocket a good pat for safety of mind.

When no one was around he carefully slipped into her room. It was dark and for a moment he feared that she had already fallen asleep, until he could hear a feint noise coming from the terrace. As quietly as possible he made his way to the open doors of her balcony and saw her standing there. She was wearing a simple, white nightgown and was illuminated by moonlight; even if her back was too him, he still found it to be a mesmerizing sight.

His little trance was broken when she spoke, "You can just set the tea on the table." She still hadn't turn to address him or to whoever she was expecting.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any. Should have I?" he teased.

An amused grin formed on his face as he watched her jump slightly and spin to face him. His name was but a whisper upon her lips as he made his way towards her. He reached into his pocket to grasp the ring but stopped when he saw that she was holding the ring, he gave her. A gentle smile graced his features as he took the ring, from her hands, and slipped it onto the proper finger. Slowly her eyes pulled away from the ring to look into his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Her lips tightened into a thin line and she broke eye contact to stare at the floor. Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, he cupped her face and tenderly forced her to look up at him. He kissed her forehead to stop her tears before they could fall. "If you were not the leader of Fodlan, would you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered as she buried her face into his chest. "Without hesitation."

"Even if that means, you were to become the queen of Almyra?"

She pulled away to look up at him. "If I could have you, then I wouldn't care even if I was the most wanted woman in the world."

"Then marry me!" he said with much more vigor than he intended too. She whispered his name and tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. "Give up your title and be my wife, please!"

"I can't do that to the people of Fodlan."

"Fodlan is still weak but you set up strong building blocks. I believe Fodlan will stand strong one day even if you were no longer its leader. All we have to do is find you a worthy successor." She stared into his eyes studding them and he tried to exclude an air of confidence for her. He brought her right hand up to his lips and kissed it. "If I can find you one, will you marry me?"

With wide eyes she stared into his before a large smile spread across her face. "Yes!" she cried out as she threw her arms around his neck. "To be with you is my one and only wish!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed in each other arms in a peaceful silence, before he pulled away to look at her.

"I guess, I have my work cut out for me. You always did give out too much homework." She gave him a large smile before hugging him.

"That's because you were always my favorite student."

"Aren't teachers not to supposed to have favorites?" He couldn't fight off the large grin that decorated his face.

"How could I not favor you?" She pulled away from the hug to cup his face with one hand. "You're so handsome, smart," his face grew warm and she paused to pinch his cheek lightly, "and such a troublesome person. Always giving me more work than I needed."

Chuckling softly, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Sorry about that, hopefully I can cut back on some of this work load I've given you."

"You better get rid of all of it."

"Hey now, you said you were willing to become a queen. That comes with its own share of work."

"I said I would become queen. I never said I wasn't going to do any of the work. I shall leave that for you."

"Hey now," he lightly protested but was silenced when she rested his forehead against hers.

"I will be to busy raising your child to be doing any work."

A massive blush colored his cheeks. "Whoa there, don't you think you are getting a little head of yourself?" She hummed at his question and he found the smile she was sporting to be incredibly contagious. "Though, I can't deny that that doesn't sound like a wonderful future."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you want me to be the new leader of Fodlan?" Judith asked as she placed her cup back on its saucer. She, along with Claude and Byleth, were sitting in the queen's chambers discussing Claude's latest plan.

"Only for a limited time," Claude was quick to say and she narrowed her eyes on him.

"And how long is this 'limited time'?"

"A few years. Ten at most," Byleth answered for him as he wasn't too happy with the truth to answer. Judith said nothing and took another sip of her tea.

With only a limited time left before Claude would have to be whisked back to Almyra, he and Byleth quickly hashed out a plan in a night. It wasn't an ideal situation for him but it would have to work; beside Byleth always seemed to make the impossible happen and he was hopping for one of her miracles at that moment. There was so much he still wanted to tweak and go over but his love assured him that she would take care of it, when he was away and despite trusting and believing in her with all his heart, it still didn't sit well with him. He knew better than anyone that she was intelligent and could be as cunning as him but with the fate of their future hanging on this one unfished plan, left him feeling more than just a little uneasy.

He looked at Judith with bated breath. The entirety of their planned relied on her cooperation. He knew that she didn't want to rule, as she was more than content with her domain but there wasn't anyone else, they could turn too. Setting her cup down again, she locked eyes with Byleth.

"While I'm ruling Fodlan, I guess you will be running off to marry Claude?" Byleth ran her fingers over her engagement ring and a light smile danced upon her face. Leaning back into her chair, the older woman looked at the two people before her. "You two do realize that I have no desire to rule over a kingdom?" Claude swallowed the large lump in his throat and tried to maintain his air of confidence. "But," Judith locked eyes with Byleth again, "I guess neither do you." Leaning forward in her chair, the brunette maintained her eye contact. "If you marry him, you will be queen. You will be ruling an even larger country, are you okay with that?"

The smile on the queen's face grew and she nodded. "If I can be with Claude than I will do anything." A smile grew on Claude's face.

Grinning at that response Judith took up a more comfortable sitting position. "Aren't you a lucky boy?" A tinged of pink colored his cheeks but his smile only grew at that question. "Okay," with the change in her tone the air grew heavy, "go over your little plan. I'll listen."

"Alright," Byleth started before Claude could and his eyes widen. She always claimed that she couldn't lead a nation because she lacked the skills for it and it always frustrated him that she just could see her own talent. He was utterly confused as to how she was unaware of the way people flocked to her or how she could easily command a room. Fodlan didn't collapse into chaos as it probably should have because she was a damn fine leader, and she was completely blind to that fact. His smile only grew as he sat back and watched as she took the reign's of this conversation.

"As you are well aware Fodlan's current government affairs are lacking in some areas. Internationally we are doing well but internally…" she didn't bother to finish that thought as she knew Judith was already well informed on that matter. "So, with me stepping down, we believe it will be the perfect opportunity to reconstruct the government." Byleth started pointing at a large paper before them that Claude had hastily drew the plan on before the meeting started.

"We believe Fodlan would benefit with a small parliament of nobles from around the nation. These selected nobles would come together to discuss various issues and such. The parliament would help create laws, help maintain order, grow the economy, and other similar issues, but it will ultimately have to answer to the sovereign leader."

Byleth then started discussing the more minute parts of the plan that had already been figured out and Claude would chime in every once in a while. Judith quietly listened and nodded a few times. A sigh from Judith halted the conversation and the two lovers watched her carefully as she leaned back into her chair. "I understand you want me to be the leader for the first few years but do you have any idea of who would replace me?"

"Yes," it was Claude's turn to take over the discussion, "Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." She arched an eyebrow at the name but said nothing so that he could continue. "The House of Gloucester, right now is the most powerful house in Fodlan and with his marriage to Hilda, he has ties to House Goneril. And to top it off he's got the support of his people. He will make a fine king."

"We've also already discussed it with him," Byleth added and Claude nodded. "He is willing to take over but only if he's following after you."

Judith said nothing for a bit and Claude balled his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His gripped relaxed when Byleth placed her hand over his. Intertwining their fingers, he felt the tension leave his body and he brought her hand up to his lips to give it a light kiss. The silence continued as they waited for the older woman to speak.

Sighing, Judith perched her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. "I really don't want to rule," she stared and he held his breath, "you have no idea just how much I don't want to." His smile started to wane a bit. "But," he sat perfectly straight in his chair, gripping his lover's hand a little to tight, "seeing how you two have done so much for Fodlan, I guess it's the least I could do."

Claude would have shot out of his chair if it wasn't for Byleth's strong grip on him. "I knew I could count on you Judith!"


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two years. Two long, excruciating years since Claude last saw his love. His patience had been growing thing; letters were no longer enough- they were never enough. He needed to see her, to hear her lovely voice, to feel her supple skin under his fingers. Claude was a patient man but his patience had long since reached their limits.

His prolonged torment had finally come to an end when two months ago when Byleth was finally able to stepped down and Judith was the new leader of Fodlan. It took another three months for her to arrive at his home, he had taken a whole week off, much to his court's objections, to spend with her. He was not going to let her leave his side, he had two years of desires and fantasies to make up for and based on her impatience in her last few letters he suspected that she felt the same. It was going to be a great week or so he imagined until his parents found out and decided that they were going to be making themselves at home in his house.

He had planned the first day of their reunion to be locked inside his bedroom but instead it was spent in his yard sipping tea with his parents. Despite his frustration he couldn't help but smile, when he saw how easily his beloved was getting along with his parents but that wasn't a surprise, she could charm just about anyone. He had to admit he was jealous of her charm, he had to work for his skills and yet it seemed like it came naturally to her.

"Enough of this!" His father shouted and both Claude and his mother sighed. "Byleth if you want to marry my son, you are going to have to fight and defeat me for it!"

"Huh?" was all Byleth could muttered as she looked at her future father-in-law. She glanced her Claude, who was rubbing his temples.

"Shouldn't I be the one fighting for her hand?" Claude asked tiredly. He noticed her gaze and explained. "In Almyra it's tradition for men to fight his fiancé's husband for the right to marry her."

"I guess you got lucky." A sad but small smile graced her lips.

"No kidding." He gave her hand a small squeeze. The thought of having to fight Jeralt was an intimidating thought when he was a child.

"I don't care!" his father shouted as he barged into the conversation and Claude now rubbed his eyes. "Based off your stories, she's more than capable of fighting her own battles. So!" The other man turned his sights onto Byleth. "Byleth Eisner, Hero of Fodlan! I challenge you to a duel for my son's hand in marriage!"

"Why does it have to be for my hand in marriage?"

"Because of all the stories you've told, if she doesn't live up to them, I'm going to be disappointed."

"Okay," she was quick to agree and her fiancé sighed. He knew there was no way she was going to turn down such a challenge and so he decided he would enjoy watching his father taste defeat.

Wasting no time, his father was quick to order a servant to bring him his wyvern and a training ax. He and Byleth walked further into his son's yard so that they could have some space for their battle. A smile danced on his lips as Claude sat back and watched in amusement at how long it took his father to get ready, while his lover was ready as soon as a training sword was in her hands. After a few minutes his father was ready and his wyvern hovered just a bit off the ground, he shouted some boasting words but Byleth didn't seem to care with her ever present stoic expression.

"My beloved, don't hurt my father too much." He laughed as he saw her stiffen as it probably just dawned on her, who her appointment was.

"You're not worried about her?" his mother asked, right before she took a sip of her tea.

"Mother," he started as he turned to face her, "our relationship hasn't been a chaste one all these years. I know she's been keeping up with her training."

She arched an eyebrow at him before gently placing her cup back on its saucer. "That maybe true but it also has been two years since you last saw her."

"And I know by the way she carriers herself that she hasn't slacked off yet." A grin grew on his face as he couldn't wait to feel her muscle twitch under his fingers.

Claude watched with great amusement at how careful Byleth was being. She had yet to swing her sword at his father and kept her dodges wide as to not tempt her opponent to make a desperate swing. He never seen her so careful before, it made for an interesting sight. Briefly he wondered if she would be that gentle when she would teach their children swordsmanship.

"It's okay, you can hit him," Claude finally said when he got tired of not having her at his side.

"I give you permission to knock my husband down," his mother added.

His father grumbled his complaints at his family but they were soon lost. In a show of extravagance, he swung at Byleth, who nimbly dodge out of the way. Before the older man could return to his stance, her sword collided with his stomach knocking him off his mount. Coughing profusely on the ground, he raised a hand in surrender. The servants were quick to take their weapons away and try to help the father, who in turn refused it.

The Almyra king clapped his hands as he made his way over. He gave his father a knowing smirk, who returned it with a weak glare. He opened his mouth to congratulate his fiancé but stopped when he noticed, her head resting on her knuckles and giving him a quick look over. A light blushed worked its way onto his face; it had been far to long since he experienced her eyes washing over him.

"So, you're my prize?" she asked and he simply hummed as he wasn't sure what she meant. "I guess you will do."

"Hey! Words hurt you know," he teased and placed a hand over his "wounded" heart.

Smiling she walked over to him and he couldn't fight back his own. "Well you are quite handsome. I don't think I could have resisted anyway." One of her hands cupped his cheek and rubbed his newly grown beard, and he relished her touch.

"You like?" He smiled as he leaned into her touch.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by his father, "It pains me to admit it but you have bested me." It took everything in Claude to not growl out his frustration. "I leave my son in your capable hands."

"Come along dear," his mother spoke as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "We've interrupted them enough."

Claude didn't say or do anything for awhile as he waited for his nerves to settle and to see if they would interrupt again; graciously they did not. He placed his hand over her hand that still rested against his cheek. He smiled down at the love his life, who smiled back. They were quiet for a bit as they soaked in each other presence.

"In Almyra," he started as he gave her hand a light squeeze. "It's customary for men to grow out their beards when they are married. Its kind of like a rite of passage as well a sign to show that the man is taken. Kind of like how in Fodlan, married women wear rings." He rubbed his thumb over her ring.

"But we are not married yet," she admitted sheepishly and he smiled at her.

"Our marriage was all but guaranteed and I'll admit I did get a little ahead of myself. Granted I didn't realize it would take two years." She frowned and he rubbed her knuckles. "People were starting to think that I have gone mad. That my wife had been my imagination."

"I'm sorry-" He brought her palm to his lips and gave it a small kiss silencing her from whatever else she was going to say.

"It's quite alright because I have you now. And I swear I'll never let you go again, my love."

The End

* * *

Well there's my little story. I'm not really proud of it but that's my fault. I shouldn't have started this until I had a more concrete idea. Oh well, thank you all for reading it.


End file.
